


Sometimes You Are Looking In The Wrong Places

by Team_Free_Will67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie is a possesed, Dean's a slutty dickhead, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucifer is a bitch, PLEASE SUGGEST IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS, Reader is Sassy, Sam is very sweet and by your side, You like Dean but he doesn't like you, demon!Charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Free_Will67/pseuds/Team_Free_Will67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have always loved Dean, but you keep jealous with the girls he sleeps with. One day you are tired of it and snap, but Sam is by your side.</p><p>~ NOT FINISHED ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so umm....Yeah, let's see how that works out.  
> ~ IT MIGHT SAYS FINISHED, BUT IT'S NOT!!!!!! ~  
> I don't do sex scenes, sorry, that's not my style.
> 
> A LOT OF SWEAR WORDS, JUST SO YOU KNOW

"Oh my fucking god." You say. Of course, Dean is with another slutty girl. What a dick he can be, but you gotta say, you had a lot of strong feelings for him. He never knew this of course, which led him to keep sleeping with girls. But It was just another day. Come on, Y/N, he's been like this for the, what? 10 years you've been with the Winchesters. "What-Oh" Sam starts. "You know Y/N, I'm really sorry that my brother is a blind dumb ass. He really keeps looking in the wrong places."  
"Yeah, you don't say." You sigh loudly. "You know what, that dumb ass really needs to be confronted on his fucking slutty ass."  
"Don't worry about it, Y/N, he'll get Herpes one day." Sam says to you.

"Ha! Thanks Sam, I just- just want to go home now." You look down holding back tears.  
"Okay, we can walk there, it's only a mile away. Okay Y/N?" He asks you when you seem distracted.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I was just-" You start to say. It was obvious you were looking at that girl and Dean. Come on, she was so hard to beat! She was skinny, you were sorta' chubby. She had a beautiful smile, you looked like you came out of a failure factory.  
"Y/N, my dickhead brother doesn't deserve you if he treats you like this." Sam interrupts you with a gentle smile. "Come on, let's leave."

"Hey, Y/N, Sam, where you going? Dean asks you two with a suggestion to stay here and have fun only because he's having fun.  
"Oh wow, I'm surprised you got your mind off of tits and ass." You say to him. It's true, why did he stop you now, he could have gotten into that girl's pants already.  
"What, why-why would you say that, you know that I-" Dean starts.  
"Oh don't start Dean, go fuck another chick, you never cared about Y/N." Sam says with a disgusted look on his face. 

~The Walk To The Bunker~

"Wow, thanks for standing up to him for me like that. That was really nice Sam." You say to Sam. That was true, Sam has been there to wipe your tears and pat your back when you cry.  
"Don't thank me, he deserves it." Sam said seriously with anger.  
"Yeah-" You start.  
"No, really he doesn't love you like I do." Sam finished with a gentle smile.

Wait, what? Did Sam fucking Winchester said that he loves me? Oh my Cas! This makes total sense! He's been there for you this whole time! He finished off his brother for you. Oh my Cas, he loves you! Sam loves you! Sam loves you!

"I-I, Sam,I" You can't answer because SAM FUCKING WINCHESTER LOVES YOU! And you loved him too! You've been looking in the wrong places, he was always there for you!  
"It's fine, I'm sorry, I'm just drunk." Sam tries to play it off cool.  
"No Sam, you've always been there for me, and I guess I was the one looking in the wrong places this whole time." Your cheeks turn pink. You shakily reach out for his hand and-OMC HE'S HOLDING YOUR HAND!

"I think this might work out for us, Sam." You say sweetly to Sam.  
"Oh there is an 'us', I never said there is an 'us'." Sam chuckles and kids with you.  
Of course you giggle, and you giggled the whole way to the bunker. You and Sam had your first connection at an intersection. Well, Y/N it was better than no connection right? You ask yourself. You and Sam talked and joked the whole way home.

~The Bunker~

"So that's how I accidentally had a threesome with Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez" Sam finishes off his story.  
"Oh my Cas! You actually scored two famous chicks! Ahh...Was Dean jealous?"  
"Oh yeah, Y/N, you don't realize how much he loves Taylor Swift, he makes fun of her just so he can 'play it off'." Sam finishes. Sam told you how he had to stand up with his jerk brother for 32 whole years!

You stand on his feet just to reach up and kiss him. You put your legs around his waist and he cups your ass. He carries you over to the bedroom. {NOT A SEX SCENE} He gives you a suggestive look and pulls out a condom after he planted you on top of the bed.  
"Uh no Sam, you know I-I can't." You have a phobia of sex, Dean calls it 'an unfortunate curse', Of course that dick would, but Sam he understands you and has always been the one to hold your hair back to puke when you see Dean (or anyone) go off to have sex. It absolutely DISGUSTS you.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it would change because umm..." He coughs awkwardly "...yeah sorry."  
"I wish it would change, but, you gotta love phobias." You finish.  
He slips out of his clothes and only in his boxers. (for you <3) You get changed into your super comfy Superman bra and panties. (for special occasions) Hey, just because you can't 'do it', doesn't mean you can't have super awesome geek underwear!

"I love you Sam, and I'm sorry I've been head over heels for your brother, I wish I could have known sooner." You say.  
"Hey, Y/N, better than nothing, right?" Sam asks you.  
"Yeah, totally right."

Sam and you have a makeout sesh. (<3) And cuddle all night long. Way better than sex!


	2. Wait, Dean is who?

Yummy! You woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon and toast. You forced yourself out of bed ( really the smell of bacon did ) and put on a crop top and jean shorts.  
"Sam! Sammy! Samantha!" You yelled for him. You looked around and followed his voice into the deliciously scented kitchen.  
"In here babe." Sam replied.  
Ooh, 'babe' this relationship has sped up, and I like it! You told yourself.

  
"Ugh, can you lovebirds get a room?" Dean grumbles. What was his problem, you two were happy!   
"Look who's the one to talk." You reply with an evil smirk.  
You walk out and jumped onto Sam's back and he carried you out to the table, where you were greeted with a homemade breakfast.  
"So are we gonna be that old married couple that makes breakfast for each other?" You ask Sam.  
Sam chuckled "Not unless you want us to."

Holy shit! Already talking about marriage! Man, when he said he love you for a long time, he must have loved you for a LONG time.  
Your happiness was ruined when Dean complains.

"Oh fuck off already." Dean says  
"How about you, oh wait, you already get pussy every weekend." You reply. You are sick with Dean's princess bullshit. You don't know why he's acting this way. "Dean what the fuck is wrong with you, let me guess, your man period has came?"  
"Excuse you, at least I can have sex without puking up a liver!" Dean took to another level.  
"Oh really bitch, you wanna start up what's wrong with each other" You reply  
Of course you two couldn't hear Sam telling you guys to 'break it off'.  
"First of all you're slutty, you think you're the goddamn princess, you treat your brother like he ruins everything. At least my problems are mental and not my fault."  
Dean gives reaches out to pull your waist towards him like he was gonna kiss you or something, until he heard Sam say: "Shut. The. Fuck. Up!"

"Sorry Sam." You say.  
"Y/N it's fine, but Dean, seriously, what the fuck?" Sam asks Dean.  
A long silence continued 'till Dean said: "Charlie's a demon and she done some shitty stuff. I was up all night looking up her fake IDs, Credit cards, License plates, I'm sorry, but, this is really frustrating."  

"Oh my god, Sam, Dean, we **really** need to do something, remember the evil side of Charlie, why would the demon want to possess the good side, she would stop the demon from hurting anyone, so the demon must have possessed the..evil Charlie."

"That means, more evil, more power, and more destruction." Sam said.

"Goddamn Charlie, who knew you could be the death of us." You say.

The winchester's and you look up the recent attacks.  
"So get this, A red-headed woman with an eye patch robs a gun shop leaving  **nothing** behind. Hmm...Sounds like her." Sam tells the group.

"Yeah, must be her." You said

"'K babe, I'll go out and interview the store owner, can you and Dean research and try not to fight?" Sam says to you.  
You chuckled. "Yeah babe, I'll try."

"Dean I need to talk to you, about what I said."  
"It's fine." Dean says  
"No, it's not fine Dean, look, I'm really sorry." You give puppy eyes.  
"No it's true and I have an explanation for that."Dean says.  
You look at him, for answers.  
"Y/N, these women, I try and pretend they are you, but I can't. Sam told me he loves you, so I stayed back. But you're together now and I can't go through with this, acting that I'm okay with this, but I'm not."

What the literal fuck. Dean and Sam fucking Winchester love you.

"Dean, no this is wrong, we would be betraying your brother!" You try to explain  
He ignores your answer and puts his arms around your waist, pulling you towards him, kissing you passionately. "Dean! Get the-ugh-fuck off me!"  
"I'm sorry, Y/N, i just thought we could be, you know." Dean says  
"No we can't Winchester, because, I-I waited way too long for you, and when I'm happy with Sam, you rain on my party.! We can't be together." You say to Dean.

"Or maybe we can Y/N." Dean flashes you his eyes, Oh my Cas, his eyes are black, then to red, to white, then to yellow.

"What the fuck?" You pull out your demon blade.

"Oh honey, I'm not any demon, in fact, I'm not a demon at all!"

"What?"

"Good morning Vietnam!"


	3. It's me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit, I didn't realize it would go this far.  
> BTW, when words are italicized, that means it's in the reader's head, like a talking communication for anyone with that amount of power.

"No, no, stay away from me! Sam! Someone please, Cas! PLease!" You screamed through tears.  
"Oh sweetie don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you....yet." Lucifer said.  
"Cas, please, please, help me!" You prayed.  
"Na ah ah! Nope, little Y/N here won't tell anyone about this! In fact, you are going to listen to everything I say and do what I command you to. Or, and yes there is an 'or', all your friends family and everyone you met,  **dies**." Luci said.

"F-fine, okay, I'll-I'll do it. Just promise me, no one will get hurt in the process." You deal with Luci  
"Okay, seems fair my little slave, first of all, break Sam's heart, I wanna see him cry, I wanna see him suffer."   
"You said no one gets hurt!" You yelled.  
"Physically yes, mentally no. I can break Sam's heart for you physically if you want me to." Luci offered.  
"No, I'll, I'll do it. But, how?" You said.  
"First share a, umm, profound bound, then, sleep with me, Dean in front of Sam."   
"Is this what the Devil does for fun in his spare time?" You asked sarcastically.  
"Oh wow, already getting used to me. I guess you do like me."

You can't lie, you kinda' did like Luci, wait no! You can't like Lucifer! He's-He's the Devil! Must be that he possessing Dean.  
"Oh honey, I can see right through you, you wanted Dean, even if you were with Sammy here, you were committed into getting into Dean's pants." Luci angered you  
"Shut the fuck up!" You screamed  
"Na ah ah, Sammy's home, now slave, you be quiet now." Lucifer was right, Sam was home, and she would have to shut her trap and act normal if she wanted him to live, or anyone she loved to live in that case.

"Hi babe! How was research, did you find anything good?" Sam questioned you.  
"Umm...She checked out of a...uh..stripper motel twelve days ago. I'm pooped." You said  
"Yeah, me too. Since Charlie checked out twelve days ago,  she must be already at her 1. victim/victims 2. resting place." Luci!Dean said.  
"Yeah, Dean is right." You said after Luci!Dean.

"Okay, don't mind me Dean, but I'm going to spend quality time with my girlfriend."

Woah. 'Girlfriend', when did this happen? I'm not complaining, but man he's quick. Probably because he never got as many girls as the real Dean. You chuckled at your inside joke.  
"What'cha laughing at?" Sam asked  
"Oh just an inside joke." You lied.

  
~ Your Mind ~  
_"Mm mm mm! Really Y/N? Already lying to your boyfriend! Don't you think that's a little evil?" Luci started  
__"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're fucking Losifer, listening to my conversations because you have no life and too many Daddy issues, because you are a LOSER."_  
_"Honey, I'll break Dean's neck."Luci growled._  
_"No you won't, we had a deal, that deal didn't say that I couldn't make fun of your dumb ass."_  
You could hear him growl.

"So, how about we hit the movies, does that sound good?" Sam asked you.  
_"Anything_   _sounds good as long as I-"Luci tried to answer._  
"Actually, yeah, that does sound good." You replied.

~ In Your Mind ~

_"Let me guess Luci, you want me to what? Push away his kisses and hugs, flirt with strangers, what?" You asked Luci annoyed.  
"Are you suggesting these, man, you would make a good wife." Luci said.  
_ Oh my Cas, he wanted me to be his queen or something, no, no, he's just teasing that will never happen.  
_"Oops, did I spill the beans, oh well, you'll be prepared to be **my** queen." Luci teased.  
__"Fuck you and fuck your lonely ass self, fucking pervert." You hissed._  
_"Whatever honey, just in the movies keep texting Dean and flirting alright." Luci finished._  
 _"Jesus Christ, you must be really fucking bored to mess with me." You said._

_~_ In The Car ~

"Honey, you seem really quiet, are you okay?" Sam asked while he placed his hand on yours.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just wondering if we will have kids."  
He stopped the car almost immediately.  
"I'm sorry, I-I can't, I can't take this anymore." Sam said.  
Wait, was he breaking up with you? Your heart was breaking peace by peace. You were about to cry when Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and almost climbed on top of you while making out with you. He takes you to the back seat {NOT A SEX SCENE} and lays you on your back against the seats, kissing every part of your body. Giving you hickeys everywhere!   
"Sam."You hiss.  
"What, you sound pissed?" He asks you.  
"I appreciate this and everything, but I was looking forward to the movie and if we don't hurry our ass up, we won't make it." You tease.  
"Fine sweetie."  
  
~ At The Movies ~  
  
"Are you gonna get off your phone ever?" Sam asked you clearly annoyed.  
You almost cried the way he talked to you, it wasn't your fault, the fucking Devil was telling you to do this.  
 _"Oh honey, don't cry, you have me." Luci said_  
  
~ Sam's P.O.V. ~  
You looked over and saw Y/N on her phone flirting with your brother! What the literal fuck? She loves you though! You tried to put your arm around her and comfort her, but she refused that! She looked like she was going to cry. Was she having second thoughts? Of course I can't keep her away from my flawless brother, that was obvious, he got all the girls and Y/N was falling for him. Goddamnit!


	4. My Feathered Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Crowley is here and things go down.

"Don't touch me!" You are forced to yell at Sam.  
"Is it something I said, or-it's Dean isn't it? You love him and now that he is available, you want to be with my brother? But what about the fun times we had! I love you!" Sam complained.  
"Just drive me home, please." You reply  
"Are you going to answer me?" Sam pleaded.

"Yes! I used you to make Dean jealous to get closer to him, and we-we had sex when you-you were" you gulp "gone. We had sex when you were gone." You felt like you were going to cry, you broke Sam's heart when you were happy and you were over Dean. Why does that bitch Losifer have to do this? Then you witnessed the most horrible thing ever. Sam was crying. He tried to hide it, but you could see the tears roll down his cheeks. So you started crying, which made things worse!  


"Why are you crying, you used me to get to my brother, do you know how that feels, when your brother is always the better one!" Sam yelled at you.  
You didn't want to fight so you kept your mouth shut. You needed to kill this son of a bitch before it hurt anyone else, that means, help. You needed help, but who?

Your phone ringed. It was Crowley. That's it! Crowley could help! Good thing, you needed help fast.

"Hello, darling." Crowley greeted you  
You sniffled "Uhh hi, I need your help."  
"Oh dear."Crowley said  


~ At Crowley's Palace ~  
"So you got Lucifer on your ass?" Crowley asked you.  
"Yeah, and you're sure he can't hear us?" You asked him.  
"Absolutely, darling. With my mother's magic, he won't be able to hear you or track you down."  
"And you sure an archangel's blade will kill him?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Thank you, Crowley, thank you so much."  
"No problem darling." 

You had the whole plan, break Sam's heart, sleep with Luci, be attracted to Luci, get married to Luci, stab him in his original vessel. 

Simple, but, you couldn't think of it, or Lucifer would be able to access that idea, and ruin my plan.

Well, time to turn on the chat log.

~ Your Mind ~

_"Ahhh....Good morning and good job, you barely cried." Luci said_

_"Yeah, fuck you too sweetheart."_

_"Woah woah woah, what's with all the hate? I thought you worshipped me?" Luci said._

_"Yeah, sorry I'm just grumpy from last night. By the way, you are an angel, then how did you get permission to take Dean's body?" You asked.  
_

_"Well, I killed Charlie in front of him and said I would do the same to you, so he just said yes, for you, aww how sweet." Luci replied._

_"You what? You killed Charlie!" You almost screamed._

_"Oh honey, she was worthless." Luci replied._

_"Uhh...Yeah, I-I guess it was necessary." You tried to cooperate._

_"Anyway, time for the final step-" Luci started._

_"Final step? I thought getting married was the final step?"You ask.  
_

_"Yes slave, I almost forgot!" Luci finished_

 

~ At The Bunker ~

You run up to Luci!Dean and jump up and hug him which lets him kiss you passionately. You could already feel the stares and anger that Sam is stirring up right now. You felt like you were gonna cry. You hoisted your legs around his waist and he led you to the bedroom {Sound familiar?}, he planted you on the bed, ripping of your jeans aggressively.  
"I've wanted to do this for so long." Luci!Dean said  
"Baby, fuck the sex, let's get married right here, right now." You plead.  
"Well if you insist."  
This was the time, you can kill him, he switched bodies, leaving Dean unconscious. You grabbed your archangel's blade and sliced him. He grabbed your wrist, but managed to slice his hand, then, Sam walked in, with a shocked expression while you finished off Lucifer.  
  


"I did it, I killed Lucifer, I killed him! All hail Y/N  L/N!" You joked.

You looked at Sammy, no, he wasn't cheering, he was.....dead.


	5. A Funeral For Our Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has been struck by Lucifer at the last moment, and he is dead. (Or Not, You'll See)

~ Previously ~

You looked at Sammy, no, he wasn't cheering, he was.....dead.

~ Now ~

"No! No! Sammy! Please, Cas! Cas please, Sam is dead!" You pray.  
"Sorry I haven't picked up on an-" Cas starts, He sees Lucifer, Sam, and Dean's body. He eyes my blade. And opens his mouth as if he was going to speak, but decides to not.  
"Oh, no, you think I did this? No, I killed Lucifer but Lucifer was in Dean's body so I waited until he was in his original vessel to strike, and then I look over here and Sam's just like 'Drop Dead Diva'!" You cry.  
"Well, first of all, HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU KILL LUCIFER, THAT IS NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE! Ahem, sorry, but I thank you. And Sam is..." He placed two fingers on Sam's head. "..Not dead." Cas finished.  
"Oh thank Cas!" You thanked him.  
"He may not be dead, but he is in a coma, and might not wake up from it."   
"Well use your angel mojo, goddammit!" You yell at Cas.  
"No, I can't, Lucifer's power is much stronger than any angel's. Even if I try, it would take centuries. Y/N, I'm so sorry."

You start to sob, you were happy for once, you had a boyfriend! And now he's in a coma and probably won't ever wake up! You thought things couldn't get worse, but then lo and behold, Dean fucking Winchester wakes up from being unconscious.

"What-what happened?" Dean looks over and see Lucifer, Sam, You with blood all over you and your archangel's blade, then he sees Cas looking down at the floor in sadness and guilt.  
"Sam!" Dean yells. "No, no, no! Come on Bud! Goddammit Cas! Use your angel juice!" Dean yells while tears are streaming down his cheeks.

~ After The "Sam's Totally In A Coma" Talk ~

Dean, Cas, and you are driving Sam to the hospital to be professionally taken care of.  
"I did this." Dean tries to tell you.  
"No you didn't, it was Lucifer."  
"Yeah, using my hands!"  
"Dean-"  
"No! I did this, I shouldn't have said 'yes'!

You checked Sam in, and yes, Cas was right, he was in a coma.

~ The Car Ride Home ~

"So, Lucifer killed Charlie in front of you." You ask Dean.  
"Yeah, we should propose a funeral, for her." Dean replied.  
"Yeah, we can go through her contacts look up-" You try to say until Dean interrupts "I'm really sorry, Y/N, my brother is in a coma and it's all my fucking fault!"   
"It'll be okay, if we stick together with time, patience, and hope, Sam will come back. I promise." 


	6. Sam's Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Since Sam Is In A Coma, This Is One Of His Dreams ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Sam's P.O.V., just so you don't get confused.

"Y/N, I love you, you know that right?" You say to Y/N.  
"Of course, and I love you too!" Y/N starts to play with your hair.  
"Get a room you two!" Dean complains. Of course he would, he knew Y/N and I would start to kissing then to making out, then to the bedroom!

"We do have a room,  _your_ room." You tease him, Y/N giggles while probably imagining Dean's face if we use his bed.  
"Please don't make me imaging that." Dean whines  
"Oh stop whining, you should be happy for us." You say to Dean.  
"UGh!" Dean grumbles.

~ 10 Minutes Later ~

"Y/N and I are going out, okay Dean?" You ask your big brother.  
"We are?" Y/N asks.  
"Yeah, hit the movies, you know." You say to her.  
"Yeah, I'll hit the bar, maybe score some, on your bed." Dean teases you.  
"Whatever."

You and Y/N decided to talk a walk on the pier.  
This was perfect you both looked amazing, especially Y/N. You were wearing a long sleeved plaid button up with cargo pants, Y/N wore a flowy white dress with a flower in her H/C hair. This was the moment. This was the time.

"Y/N, I loved you ever since I met you, and when we exchanged feelings for each other, I thought that was the best day of my life, although I have a very good feeling that this day will be the best." I said to her as I got on one knee and opened a box that held a ring, with a fox on it, that's what crowley called her, ' a sassy little fox'.  
"Sam!" She starts  
"Will you, Y/N L/N marry me?" I asked her. A bright smile spread across her cheeks. Followed by a quick "Yes!" 


	7. It's Been A Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a whole year without Sam. And the reader runs into a drunk pervert at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post on the 17th in the next chapter and maybe do some One shots with another character, in another work.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if I offended ANYONE named Tristie, there was a t.v. show in the background, and one of the main characters was named Tristie, so I chose that name.

You walked in the old bar. It smelled like alcohol, mildew, sex and a really disgustingly strong scent of whiskey. You looked over at the chalkboard 'specials' sign. No wonder this place was packed of whiskey lovers, '10% off all whiskey drinks/ any brand!' the sign read. Well, Y/N, ready to beat dumbass college kids in pool? You looked around and found a cushioned bar stool next to the ordering counter.

"Hi! What would you like to drink!" Said a obvious coke-head blonde girl named Tristie. "Well, Tristie, I would just like a beer thank you." You replied with a smile.

You looked around the room once you heard your favorite song play on the jukebox, 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' by Def Leppard. Finally someone with taste! You noticed it was a late 20s guy with stubble and a black bowler haircut, and he was walking this way! Oh no, probably looking for a mate.

"Hey there pretty lady." He said to you.  
"I have a boyfriend." You quickly spilled out with a frown and eyebrows furrowed.  
"So that's why you came here alone?" He said with a chuckle at the end and continued to stare at you like a perv. You blushed and looked down so hopefully he wouldn't notice.  
"Or are you here for a good time? Because honey, I can show you a good time." He said while sliding his address and phone number over on a crumpled receipt for a wedding ring.  
"A wedding ring, eh? That must mean you left your wife because she didn't do you good, right? And you up and came here to hook up and make her jealous?" You smirked evilly "Pretty lady?" You added.

He grabbed your arm and pulled you outside before you could shout. Ugh! The reek of cocaine and beer bottles were the strongest out here.  
"Hey there pretty lady, how about I take your clothes off right here, how about I fuck you right here?" His hot breath whispered into your ear.  
"Let me go!" You yelled, but it was muffled and sounded mumbly. That fucker slipped something into your drink!  
"You're not going anywhere until I-Ahh!" His head was pounded by a beer bottle and he was knocked out stone cold.

"Thank y-" Then you saw who the hero was, it was your hero, it was Sam in a worn out white t-shirt and ripped jeans. "Sam?" You jumped up and hugged him while sobbing. You were with him with your hero, with Sammy! Surprisingly he didn't act like you thought he would. "Sam, what's wrong?" His expression was confused.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" He said.


	8. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the Reader finds Sam awoken already but something seems to be wrong...

"What?" You ask, shocked. You wiped the tears of your skin and looked at Sam, he wasn't kidding, his face was filled with confusion, like he never met you before. But how could this be?  
"I'm sorry, but I think you mistaken me for someone else." He gently explained to you like you were a crazy drunk! You were not crazy! Your Sammy was here in the flesh, and you weren't going to lose him this time.  
"No! I'm not crazy!" You said as you slammed your fists into the wall you were leaning against. "Sam, I waited for you! Imagine if you lost someone you love, they come back and they say you are 'mistaken'! I know who my Sammy is, and you're him!" You said trying to fight back tears, although, clearly it didn't work because you were balling and your mascara made you look like a racoon.  
"Wait what?" Sam pauses "Did you say come back? Like a ghost or something?" Sam asked confused, and lacking skills of an average person. You moan at his stupidity. "No, you're not dead, you idjit, you seem to forget me, forget everything." You finished off by staring into his eyes and losing your focus. "Come on pretty boy, let's got to my place." You say to him convincingly while unbuttoning your short sleeved shirt little by little 'till the fourth one breaks loose.

~ In The Car ~  
"Sweet ride, you didn't steal it did you?" Sam asks worried with a slight hint of regret.  
"No, I didn't steal it, it's my uh...friend's ride." You said with a chuckle, you took Dean's car and he won't be happy, but then again, you do have his brother.  
"So we are going to your place..." Sam looked over at your chest, which was now 4 buttons undone and a black lace bra. You clucked your tongue and he blushed and looked down. Man, he was like a lost puppy.

"So uhh....Am I going to have the sex with you?" Unfortunately Sam said this while you took a swig at your iced tea, making you spill some and almost spit it out on Baby.  
"What!" You said while laughing so hard you made yourself pull over. "Sam, why did you say that!"   
"I'm sorry, I don't even know why I said that Y/N, I just think, it just came out." Sam apologized staring down at the glove compartment.  
"Well, I would love to have the sex with you."  
Sam looks at you as if you shocked him.  
"What's wrong?" You ask  
"I-I remember Jessica. Jessica Moore, my wife, and she's back, she's alive." Sam said with a big toothy smile.


	9. Remembering

Well, Y/N, shit. You're boyfriend remembers one thing, and that's Jessica. He probably loved her more than you, especially at this stage! You've heard small stories of her, she was nice, pretty, always honest, always happy, and Sam's fiancée. Fuck. The five things you weren't.  
"Jessica, yeah uh, Sam's she's gone, and she will stay gone." You say with an annoyed tone.  
"No, you don't understand she's, she's in Colorado! Come on, Y/N! We have to go save her!" Sam complains. Tears form in your eyes and your lip shivers slightly, Sam remembers freaking Jessica, but not you! You look over and he's giving you the puppy face, how adorable.  
"Sam, we are bringing you back to the Bunker, you need to be taken a look at." You try to explain. "No, Y/N, this is important! But, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Sam apologizes and punches you in the face, knocking you out.  
You wake up and look around, still in the Impala, but handcuffed, in the backseat. Fan-freaking-tastic! You look at Sam, who was driving, he looked determined. Determined to get in her pants, if she was alive. You look outside the window, seventy-miles until Colorado. Sam looks in the mirror, so you pretend to be asleep. When he looks away, you are able to get your phone. You take a picture of Sam driving, The highway number, and a selfie of you, trapped. You send those to Dean with the hashtag: #TrappedWithJessicaLoverSamPleaseHelp. There! That should do!  
~ At The Bunker ~  
Dean's P.O.V.  
You were nervously waiting for Y/N, she seems to be taking way too long of a pee break. You hear a ding and pull out your phone. Your jaw dropped, it was Sam, and he had Y/N hostage.


	10. Well, Shit

~ Dean's P.O.V. ~

"Holy shit." Your jaw dropped so you take a better look at the photos, and he's headed to fucking Colorado. You needed to get there and get there quick....Maybe with some help from an old friend.  
"Hello" You start.  
"Hi Dean-o! What's up?" Garth greets enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, we have a problem?"  
"With....?"  
"Sam's back and he's got Y/N hostage, he's headed towards Colorado."  
"..."  
"Yeah, I know it's a lot to take in, but Garth, I really need your help, and I need it fast."  
"..."  
"You're in Colorado right? On that Vamp nest, maybe you can catch up with them and I'll meet you there."  
"Okay, anything for my best friend!"  
You caught the nearest train heading to Colorado just in time. Good thing these things are fast! You grabbed a newspaper on the way here. Uh huh...Let's see, Kanye West, Taylor Swift music video, Girl in Colorado thought dead, Biker clan-Wait what? Female Jessica Moore thought to be dead returns in Colorado saying "I know the truth about the world and I would like to see my boyfriend please." Wow. She sounded so innocent. I'm guessing Demons, messing with Sam, yeah that has to be the answer, right?


End file.
